The present invention relates to water sprinklers, and particularly to water sprinklers which can be operated as a sector-type sprinkler, to wet only a predetermined sector, or as a conventional full-circle sprinkler.
Sector-type water sprinklers are commonly used where it is desired to distribute the water over a predetermined sector, rather than completely around the sprinkler. The predetermined sector may be, for example, the location of a tree to be irrigated by the water, or the outer edge or corner of a land plot to be irrigated. Many sector type sprinklers have been designed and are now in use, but efforts are continuously being made to simplify their construction so as to permit their manufacture and assembly in volume and at low cost.